Something Avengeful
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Trevor has been killed by Michael and Franklin. Now the next problem after his death... his daughter and her rage.
1. Something Risky

"YOU ALWAYS LIKED GASOLINE, TREVOR!" Michael yells after the explosion, the Canis Bodhi, gas tanker and Trevor's body being thrown.

"Man, that was your best fucking friend!" Franklin says, following Michael as he walked away, the sounds of the fire mixing in with the sounds of the oil drills.

"Fuck you... you know what, tough guy? It's... its time you grew the fuck up." Michael says, stopping briefly but continuing walking afterwards. "I mean, I admit, I'm a bad piece of work but that guy? That piece of shit? No boundaries. No sense of when to back off, no nothing! 24/7 insanity, day in, day out... all the time! Well, fuck him!"

"I mean... there's got to be a limit, kid. You know, a point where people like us say enough is e-fucking-nough!... human stew... that's my limit... I know that now."

They stopped, Michael trying to calm down a bit after venting his rage. Franklin had something else on his mind...

"What... about his kid? What about Sam? She ain't gonna be-" Franklin says.

"Call or meet her... if she's got any sense like her mother did, she'll know we had no choice... I just hope Trevor didn't get into her head too much, or... we'll have another one to handle." Michael says.

"Hey man, I ain't gonna kill no kid! She's only just 15, she's got a whole lot of life ahead of her-" Franklin says.

"Like Trevor? Look, I don't want to kill no kid either... but if Sam threatens my family, I'm putting her down." Michael says.

"I guess that settles that then." Franklin says, the two looking at each other.

"It is what it is." Michael says, the two bumping fists before walking in different directions.

"Hey! It's certainly been an education!" Franklin shouts after a few seconds.

"Surviving is winning, Franklin. Everything else is bullshit, fairy tales spun by people afraid to look life in the eye... what ever it takes, kid. Survive." Michael says before they continue walking.

"Damn straight." Franklin mutters. He now had an equally hard job to do.

 _'Sam... please don't kill me when I tell you.'_ Franklin thought before turning around and walking back, briefly glancing at Trevor's burning body before getting into the damaged Buffalo S.

* * *

"Hey, was that someone at the door?" Rys asks, Sam glancing over at the door, seeing a shadow through the glass.

"Can't we get five minutes?" Sam says, climbing off of Rys and straightening her white dress before walking and opening the door. "Oh... hey, Frank."

"Sam... is there somewhere we can talk for a second?" Franklin says, Sam nodding, kissing Rys before the two walk outside.

"What is it?" Sam asks, seeing a look of regret and hesitation on Franklin's face.

"Sam... look, you know how things have been recently... with your dad..." Franklin says, Sam's eyes turning to a serious look. "...look... me and Mike, we... we didn't have any choice-"

"YOU DIDN'T!" Sam shouts, her face now covered with a look of rage.

"Sam, he was gonna kill all of us!" Franklin says, trying to place a hand on Sam's shoulder but she hits it away.

"YOU'D BETTER BE LYING, FRANKLIN!" Sam shouts, walking quickly over and seeing the damage to Franklin's car. "You're not lying... are you?"

"No... me and Michael really did-" Franklin says, stopping when Sam picks up a rusted metal pole from the ground, turning to him.

"You and Michael... anyone else?" Sam says.

"It was... under Steve Haines's demand." Franklin says.

"The F.I.B too... Franklin... help me and... I won't beat the crap out of you." Sam says, Franklin being reminded of Trevor. Sam's brown eyes were locked onto him, just like Trevor's identical eyes were whenever he was angry.

"Help you... do what?" Franklin asks.

"Put down Haines... and Michael... only if you help me. If not... your name will be the first on my list." Sam says.

 _'Fuck... what the hell do I do?'_ Franklin thought. It was kill the man who'd almost become a father figure to him, or be hunted down by a sociopath's daughter... neither sounded good, neither would have good outcomes...


	2. Two Deaths and a Heartbreak

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Franklin mutters as he stood on the roof of the F.I.B building, an SMG in his hands.

"Shut up and be glad you're still some use to me, Franklin!" Sam says through the earpiece. Franklin knew that there was no friendship between them anymore. He as only alive because she needed his help.

"Look, Sam... it's-" Franklin says.

"Don't even try, just do your job." Sam says.

Sam hid behind a corner, pulling out her suppressed Combat Pistol as two F.I.B agents walked past. She'd gotten in by rappelling down the building and going in through the 53rd floor which was still in ruins. Without thinking, Sam fired the gun, silently killing the two agents before continuing.

She finally reached the office and opened the door, Steve Haines standing up quickly and shouting for the security.

"Don't bother, they've both got bullet brains." Sam says, pointing the pistol at Steve, making him sit down again. Steve slowly and silently pulled his desk draw open as Sam sat down on the other side of the desk, before pulling out his pistol, pulling the trigger...

The gun clicked empty.

"I know where you keep your gun." Sam says, raising the magazine clip for the pistol.

"Impressive, I must admit that." Steve says.

"So was ordering my father's death!" Sam says angrily.

"So what are you gonna do now?! Fix it, kill everyone involved?!" Steve shouts. Sam smiled slightly.

"Bingo, we have a winner. _Everyone_ involved will die!" Sam says before firing, Steve collapsing on the desk with blood pouring out of the bullet hole in his head.

Sam stood up and went back to the 53rd floor, climbing the rappel rope back up to the roof.

"I heard you... on the intercom." Franklin says, Sam sighing. "Seriously Sam, you've killed the guy who wanted your father dead, now let it all rest in peace!" Franklin says, Sam's response being a bullet going through Franklin's foot and making him yell out in pain, followed by Sam ramming herself into him and throwing him back, Franklin screaming as he was knocked over the edge and fell down the tower. Sam took a moment to think on her next move before getting in the helicopter again, flying off...

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"Oh my..." Michael says, his eyes wide after hearing the news report that Steve Haines had been killed in his office and Franklin had allegedly 'fallen' off of the top of the tower and was also dead. But Michael knew Franklin better, he knew Sam had to have pushed him.

Then his phone rang.

"M... Michael?" Michael heard, recognising Immy's voice.

"Imogen... you saw the news too?" Michael says.

"I did... he's gone." Imogen says, clearly still crying. Michael and Immy both hung up, Michael getting in his car and driving up to Paleto Bay, Immy letting him into her house. Michael sat on the couch, Immy climbing up next to him.

"Why would... Sam... do such a thing?" Immy says through her tears, Michael pulling her into his arms. Immy and Franklin had been close friends ever since they'd all met in Lester's factory. Immy was heartbroken now, with Franklin dead, even worse that Sam had killed him.

"I'll stay with you... if you'd like." Michael says, Immy nodding and wiping the tears from her eyes. Michael could barely remember holding Tracey or Jimmy when they were that small, or the last time he'd held a child that was crying. Immy was hardly a child, she was 18, but everything else about her was like a child... a heartbroken child. A child that had lost one of the closest people to her.

Michael wasn't going to leave Immy alone. In his mind, no one should be alone when they're like that. He just hoped Sam wouldn't come looking for him and break in.


End file.
